


night out

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Kibahina + "things you said when you're drunk"





	night out

“Sssh,” stage-whispers Hinata. “Kiba, you’re… you’re being too loud.”

She’s being away louder than he is - given he wasn’t even  _talking_  - but Kiba nods seriously, resisting the urge to giggle. Picking his girlfriend up from a night out with Sakura is always entertaining.

“Kiba,” she whines again, tugging at his arm. “I think… I think it’s too… too late to be out. We gotta… gotta go back.”

“Don’t worry,” he whispers, patting her head. “I’m taking you home right-”

He’s cut off by Hinata shoving her hands over his mouth and meeting him with a very serious gaze. “You’re so loud, Kiba,” she says. “Loud like Akamaru.”

Kiba licks her palm and she pulls away with a shriek and giggles and then pouts. “You made me loud!”

He laughs quietly, looping an arm around her and pulling her into his side. “Sorry, babe,” he whispers. “I’ll be quieter.”

“Good,” she says, and she finally leans into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble prompts. thanks again!


End file.
